To not be seen
by CheveronChick
Summary: The forest was silent and empty. Void of all creatures except for the wildlife and two lone elves making their way beneath the complicated labyrinth of tree's and roots. Just how they liked it.


The forest was silent and empty. Void of all creatures except for the wildlife and two lone elves making their way beneath the complicated labyrinth of tree's and roots. Just how they liked it.

There was none to bare witness to the way she skipped and danced beneath the tree's and in the glades, peeking back long enough only to make sure he was still following her before taking off once more in a fit of laughter. Her long black tresses streaming behind her as she went, and fanning around her when she spun, as gentle and graceful as a leaf caught in the breeze. Her laughter and smile a constant companion.

There was no one other than an occasional deer to watch as he weaved through the tree's after her, darting left and right in an attempt to cross her path, following the trial of her laughter. His blond hair ever pristine and tamed a stark contrast to the forest around him, shining almost whit in the sunlight. His worries and troubles almost physically drifting away from his troubled mind and shoulders, if only for the time being.

The eyes of a sparrow looked on, pausing in its daily activities to watch the two fair beings at their play. Watching as he gained distance, coming close to intercepting her path, his hands reaching for her but missing by the barest of breathes. With a small squeak she dived the right, behind a large tree, peeking out from behind the bark.

It was a game that they had played many times throughout the ages under the protective embrace of their tree's. Growing less competitive as their age increased, and more playful with every outing. The tree ruffled its leaves in laughter when he dashed around the tree, attempting to reach her. But she continued to evade his touch, running around her ancient leafed friend, causing them both to circle it several times before ceasing their movement. Still on opposite sides of the bark wall.

The tree's leaves continued to shake with laughter when he attempted once more to reach her, but only ended up running around the tree's base several more time. They were both laughing, the melodious sound springing and running across leaves, rocks and streams.

It was such a joyful sound that it would have had anybody grinning along with them, had anyone be there to hear it.

Finally, she left the safety of the bark and dashed away from her pursuer. Knowing that soon their game would come to an end, for the time being, anyways. Another squeak was heard from her when finally his hand closed around his target, his nimble arms yet fiercely strong snaking around her waist to keep her from dancing away again.

If anyone had been around they might have smiled when he pulled her against himself, or when she laughed gleefully as fingers probed a particularly ticklish spot, the one only he knew existed. It resided directly above her hip, and in order to reach it he was forced to raised her shirt enough to expose her stomach.

Perhaps if anyone had been there they might have noticed how little either of them seemed to care that her shirt remained tuck up as he spun her around to face himself. His arms still wrapped around her, and a confidant, affectionate grin gracing his sometimes too-stoic face.

"I win"

It was a breathed word, seemingly made somewhere within his throat, almost too quiet for even the wisps of wind to pick up.

"I let you win"

Dark hair swayed with her words, her head cocking to the side in silent form of defiance. Yet her smile took away any truth her statement might have held.

They were flushed together, like two tree's that had grown tightly against one another. Never to be separated no matter the weather. Their chests heaved slightly, and perhaps if someone had been there to witness it they would have wondered if it had been from their game or their proximity. But there was no one, and of course, both of them knew it was from their proximity.

"What is my prize?"

A squirrel paused its flight up a tree to watch as his eyes softened further, losing the glint of amusement and gaining the fire of affection. He gazed upon her shining face like one might gaze upon the most precious of treasures.

"You get no prize"

The words were firm, punctuated with a raised eyebrow. Yet her eyes held the same warmth as his.

"You wound me"

Mock hurt, a hand eased from her waist for a moment to press itself against his chest as if covering a wound before returning to its perch.

"You'll survive"

A hand placed itself at the base of his neck, threading lightly into his blond tresses

"Are you quite sure?"

Closer, the pair had drawn themselves closer to one another. Had anyone seen them there they might had turned away, knowing what was coming and wanted to give privacy.

"Positive"

A grin, but no words of rebuttal. Only lips pressed firmly against one another, as bodies drew closer still. The squirrel continued on its way up the tree, after all, they had come here to not be seen.

**Reviews**** would be wonderful! **


End file.
